


You come in and set my heart on fire...

by flickawhip



Series: Biker!Steph [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biker!Tamina, Diner-Owner!Flick, F/F, Soft!Flick, Soft!Mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tamina comes home to her woman...





	You come in and set my heart on fire...

The diner was shut for the night, Flick wiping down the last tables even as Tamina’s bike pulled in near the house she kept behind the diner, smiling when she set the dish-rag aside, checked the locks then made her way out to the bike. 

“Long time no see ‘Mina...”

Flick is smiling even as she leans to kiss her lover, noting the flicker of a smile tug at Tamina’s lips, her smirk soft as she moved to let them both inside, locking the door and letting out a soft noise of arousal at the feel of Tamina’s body pressed to her back, turning quickly to kiss Tamina, tugging her closer and letting herself arch against her. 

“You keep that up we won’t make it very far...”

“Says the girl in booty shorts?”

“It’s warm...”

“Yeah, well you’re hot...”

Flick had smiled, kissing Tamina fiercely. 

“Flirt...”

“Mmm, am I not allowed to flirt with my woman?”

Flick’s only reply was a laugh, her fingers entwining with Tamina’s as she led her back into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them and kissing Tamina again, her hands slipping under Tamina’s leather halter-top to stroke her strong muscled back. 

“Didn’t say that now, did I?”

“You sure this is okay?”

Tamina’s voice is soft even as she moves to let Flick undress her a little, her own hands toying with the edge of Flick’s tank top, nervous but loving. 

“Baby... if you don’t get these damn clothes off me I swear to god I’ll cry...”

Tamina laughed softly, kissing Flick again before helping her strip down, her touch light, caressing as she took in the newly bared skin, fingers mapping new scar tissue tenderly. 

“You are... beautiful.”

“So are you.”

Flick murmurs, unable to stop herself kissing Tamina again. 

“I love you, ‘Mina...”

“I love you too, my sassy girl.”

Tamina murmurs, her touch light even as she settled on the bed, pulling Flick over her to kiss her softly, stroking her back. 

“Let’s take it slow tonight...”


End file.
